


The Little Things

by psychoffic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anniversary, Blankets, Boys Kissing, Candles, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Beta Read, Presents, Rain, Romantic Gestures, True Love, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoffic/pseuds/psychoffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe can be a bitch and slap you right in the face. But no worries as Sherlock is there to save the day and he is a genius. A genius that can brighten John's mood in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Just fluff and some kissing. Oh, oh and some funny in it too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellieholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieholmes/gifts).



> First off, I deserve a medal... look at me posting two times in a row for all you fluffy squirrels.
> 
> Second, yes, I am accepting prompts and thank you to lovely ellieholmes for her suggestion: For a prompt could you please write some established relationship johnlock fluff, with strawberry tasting kisses.
> 
> Thirdly come on over and say hi on Tumblr!---> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoffic
> 
> See ya at the bottom!!

 

 

_The universe must hate me because it is just not possible to have such shitty luck._

 

Currently John was standing outside his work building in the soaking rain. It was a complete downpour and he had to squint as he desperately searched for the closest cab. Along with that his important documents he needed for tomorrows discussion were being soaked and for some fucked up reason all the buildings in his proximity were closed for the holidays.

_It was just fucking Valentines Day why is everyone closed?_

 

Licking his wet lips John surged forward and frantically waved as a cab came in his direction. Fortunately it slowed down and with a relieved sigh John rushed to it. Opening the door and getting in he flinched in embarrassment as the seats became immediately soaked.

Thankfully the driver did not say anything and only asked the address John wanted to go to. It was Baker Street 22B, he just wanted to go home. Usually his first stop would be in a bakery with the most delicious buns caked in sugary sweetness but guess what? Yep, also fucking closed.

_Ugh the bag and the bun would probably be soaked anyway vy the time he got into the cab._

Rain is evil.

 

“Here we are, that will be twenty pounds sir.” The driver announced as he came to a slow stop.

Nodding John let out a breath and whipped out his wallet; giving the driver the payment and he was out the door. Only he was running for his life as he tried to get the least soaked. His hand reached out to turn the knob as Sherlock was surely home but wait- the universe hates him so nope, fuckity-nuckiy nope it was locked.

Letting out a quiet scream John dropped his bag on the ground and shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

 

After a couple minutes of desperate riffling he finally found the keys and the door was open in record time.

 

Stumbling In John did not bother to undress or even stop and right up the stairs he went. With squeaking and sloshing of water in his shoes John flung open the door to the living room and slammed it behind him.

 

Shelter was really a blessing.

Shoulders sagging John let the bag slip from his hand and onto the ground with a wet plop. Beginning to make his way to the bathroom John took of his clothes and let it fall to the floor and by the time he was in the bathroom he stood only in a pair of red underwear.

Stretching up John moaned as his bones popped and a delightful chill ran through his body. Feeling a cool breeze on his wet skin John quickly turned on his shower to the hottest function and stepped in as he shed his underwear.

“Oh Jesus Christ on a bicycle, this is good!”

 

Grabbing a bottle of gel John coated his body in a watermelon scent and his hair in cupcake sweetness. It said so on the bottle, don’t judge.

After a good rinse he stepped out and dry patted himself. Thankfully the shower had washed away the sweat, dirt and his bad mood. Wiping the mirror of condensation John combed back his hair and wrapping a towel around his waist stepped out of the bathroom.

“Oh John, finally!”

 

With a high pitched squeal John stumbled back in shock. His eyes zeroed on Sherlock standing in the hallway with raised eyebrows and a pile of soaking clothes in his hands.

“Sherlock you prat don’t scare me like that!” John exclaimed as he turned away; walking into his room which was open and right next to the bathroom. Like a lost puppy Sherlock followed him; making sure to dump the clothing in the laundry basket in the bathroom.

 

“Apologizes.”

Shaking his head John pulled out a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants from the closet. Turning around he raised his eyebrows at Sherlock.

“Did you want something or...? Because I would like to change in privacy.”

 

“Meet me in the living room once you are changed.” Sherlock said and was gone with a flash as faint noises of furniture being moved ensued a minute later.

Smiling in amusement John quickly pulled out some boxers and changed into his clothes. Walking over to his drawer John pulled out a ring and slid it on his fourth finger, letting himself soak up the glint of the gold.

 

Sherlock had proposed to him four years ago, and they had been married every since. Of course it was hard to coax any emotion out of him the first year but they worked it out and really the hard effort and patience was worth it.

Dropping his hand back by his side John wandered out of his room and into the living room. But then he had to stop and just stare. Because what. _What is going on._

The room was clean, no longer littered in papers and foils of energy bars. The curtains have been pulled together tightly to dim the light. The furniture was arranged to make a semicircle and in the middle was a nest of fluffy pillows and blankets. Along with candles and petals of roses surrounding the cozy place. The lights were off and the candles created an almost magical, other-worldly glow on the room. John gaped in wonder and slowly a smile spread over his face. He turned to look at Sherlock who was standing proudly and observing Johns reaction; a smile on his face too.

“Sherlock is this..?” John whispered.

 

Walking up to him Sherlock nodded and took Johns hands into his soft slender ones.

“Yes it is. Just like the night I proposed. You did not expect me to forget our anniversary now did you?” Sherlock teased and he led John over to the nest. Lowering himself down he pulled John into his lap so the smaller one was straddling him.

 

Careful as not to knock down the candles John maneuvered himself into a comfortable position and when done looked up. His sight was taken over by Sherlock s beautiful aqua colored eyes and love radiated from them pure and clear. Something only John had every seen and no one else will. Something that was only his and forever for him.

“Thank you, this... this is amazing.” John whispered and he pushed Sherlock down to lay on his back.

As Sherlock complied John had to marvel at the beauty of the man. A soft glow shone onto Sherlocks baby soft skin. His eyelashes the color of coal fanned across his prominent cheeks. Full lips the color of a pink rose stood out clearly against the pale flesh and were as if a magnet.

 

John leaned down slowly and stopped just as their lips were millimeters apart. For a few seconds both were still until Sherlock gently pushed up and kissed John.

Humming John kissed him back and a dance began. Sherlock hands immediately went to Johns back and he ran his hands up and down while John himself let his hands tangle into Sherlock s curls. The were so soft that John could not keep his hands still and he let them slip through his fingers like silk as he combed Sherlock’s hair. Letting his tongue slip past his teeth John asked for permission and it was granted as Sherlock opened his mouth. Pressing their bodies closer both moaned out.

 

Sherlock tasted like strawberry’s, and only them. Sweet and bitter at the same time, it was a taste anyone could get addicted to. And John was already an addict to it.

But then being the king of sudden turn of events Sherlock pulled away from their lip lock. Whining John attempted to get those plump lips back but Sherlock held him back gently.

“Calm down love, I want to give you your present.”

 

Huffing John relented and climbed off of Sherlock’s lap as the latter sat up and reached behind the couch to pull out a small box.

With a crooked smile Sherlock handed it to John.

 

Accepting the gift John placed it on his lap and untied the purple ribbon. Letting the materiel fall away he carefully opened the box and unexpectedly or not it revealed a pistol.

_Why am I not surprised._

With a bark of laughter John held it up and let the cool material glide against his smooth palms. These little things always reminded him of how non-normal their relationship really was. And John loved it.

 

“You know Sherlock usually a normal person gives some chocolate or jewelry, not a pistol!”

Rolling his eyes Sherlock retorted, “Well as you may know I don’t identify with the normal person, plus see...”, he pointed at the barrel, “Our initials carved in.”

John squinted and brought the pistol closer to his face as in the dim light he read out the small text. A smile on his face John placed the pistol back in the box and the box onto the couch.

“Thank you love.”

 

Theirs lips connected once more and both sighed happily as a happy aura filled the room. Both pulled away and John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s lean body. Placing his head on his chest he let himself listen to the steady heart beating as Sherlock gently placed them to lie on the ground in the soft nest of blankets and pillows.

“I love you John.” Sherlock murmured and he brought our his hand to tangle into Johns.

 

“I love you too, Sherlock.” John replied and with a happy sigh he closed his eyes.

_The universe may hate me but one thing is for sure. I can get through it with Sherlock by my side, no matter what is in our path._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And hello from the bottom!!
> 
> WAIT! I see you ready to click away from this fic! I SEE YOU DON'T EVEN TRY AND RUN!
> 
> Kudos and comments, my fluffy squirrel! That shit, I like. So please be a dear and take the time to do so!
> 
> Also for those thirsty as fuck johnlock shippers out there feel free to leave a prompt for me below! Lay it on me like whipped cream on a pancake! :D


End file.
